SECRETOS
by pecosita
Summary: Han pasado algunos años, Steven tiene 16 años solo un par de cosas han cambiado. La apariencia de Steven y los sentimientos de cierta crystal gem.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado algunos años, Steven tiene 16 años solo un par de cosas han cambiado. La apariencia de Steven y los sentimientos de cierta crystal gem.

**CAPITULO UNO**

Steven: espada boomerang!

Perla: Steven! Ten cuidado.

(Esquivando el ataque, girando delicadamente. Ocasionando que la espada se clave en su árbol favorito).

Steven: wow perla eres genial, ¿Cuándo podre ser tan bueno como tú? (Aparece un brillo en los ojos del joven crystal gem)

Perla: gracias Steven (Mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan de un tono azulado), tú también has mejorado mucho estos años, pero recuerda que todo lleva un orden y debes evitar movimientos impulsivos. ¡Podrían herirte! (Dice la crystal gem con un tono preocupado)

Steven: Perla, siempre me has protegido, pero pronto yo seré el que te proteja. (sonrió dulcemente)

Perla: bueeenno, meejoor sentémonos y comamos algo (Mostrándose algo nerviosa)

**Pov perla **

**Steven ha madurado mucho me siento muy orgullosa de él, pero a veces me siento un poco extraña al estar a su lado. Es una sensación de calidez, me hace sentir feliz.**

**Pov fin**

Steven: ¿En qué piensas perla ?(Dice mientras come un sándwich) preguntaba ¿Si quieres algún sándwich? Yo los preparé están deliciosos y esta vez, no les puse palomitas.

Perla: lo siento Steven, creo que me distraje un segundo y muchas gracias, pero no tengo apetito en este momento quizá después.

Steven: sabía que debía ponerles chocolate.

Perla: no, no, no es eso. De verdad.

Steven: creo que has actuado algo raro últimamente. Sabes creo, ¡Creooo que alguieeeeen te gustaaa! Es eso ¿verdad?

Perla: Queé! Nooo, no, no (el color azulado de sus mejillas decía algo más)

Steven: ¡lo sabía, lo sabía! Te gusta alguien, pero tranquila guardaré tu secreto.

Perla: esto es ridículo Steven, no tengo ningún secreto.

Steven: no te avergüences, te contare mi secreto. (El color de sus mejillas enrojece cada vez más). Yo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningún personaje de steven universe me pertenecen, ellos pertenece a Rebecca Sugar :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Steven: no te avergüences, te contare mi secreto. (el color de sus mejillas enrojece cada vez más). Yo creo que estoy enamorado.

**Pov perla**

**Mi corazón palpita cada vez más fuerte, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Quién es ella? Quiero encontrar una respuesta de al menos una pregunta, pero me invade el miedo. Solo queda enfrentar cada uno de ellos lo mas tranquila posible.**

**Pov fin**

Perla: no me lo esperaba, ¡vaya! creo que has crecido. ¿Quién es ella?

Steven : es Connie ¿ la recuerdas?

Perla : claro que si ( mostrando una sonrisa inmensa, pero unos ojos tristes)

Steven: bueno, pues quería pedirte que me ayudaras para que salga con ella (le dice con timidez)

Perla : ¿Por qué querrías mi ayuda? (actuando con recelo)

Steven: ¡vamos! Perla, eres la única que puede. Garnet me diría que la golpeara y Amatista que la secuestrara o algo peor

Perla: no creo que sea posible

Steven: perla te necesito (decía mientras tomaba su mano)

Perla: estaa bieeenn , pero harás todo lo que diga(decía nerviosa)

Steven: sabes es gracioso compartimos secretos. (Con una sonrisa tan grande, que apenas se distinguía el resto de su rostro)

Perla: así parece Steven ( con un poco de tristeza).creo que ya es algo tarde , deberíamos irnos. (dijo levantándose , pero antes de irse Steven tomo su mano)

Steven: espera un poco , nos perderemos el atardecer.

(Perla solo asintió ,sus mejillas eran cada momento más azules)

**Pov perla**

**No puedo articular palabra y aunque no estoy segura de lo que sucede, sé que la luz de este atardece, ocasiona que me pierda en sus ojos marrones y en esa sonrisa despistada. Será que yo...**

* * *

**GRACIAS! OLVIDE MENCIONAR ES MI PRIMER FANFIC XD , PROMETO MEJORAR Y HACERLO INTERESANTE **

**DEJEN REWIEVS PORFISS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo aquí el siguiente capitulo :) . disculpen si tardo pero es que estoy en medicina y es increíble ,pero es un poco cansado.**

**Haré**** huequitos para actualizar rápido.**

* * *

**Pov perla**

**No puedo articular palabra y aunque no estoy segura de lo que sucede, sé que la luz de este atardece, ocasiona que me pierda en sus ojos marrones y en esa sonrisa despistada. Será que yo...**

Perla: ¡lo sieeentooo! Me tengo que ir (se aleja rápidamente)

Steven: mmm está bien perla ¡nos vemos mañana! (grita mientras la crystal gem se aleja cada vez mas)

**Pov Steven**

**Wow Perla es la mejor, no solo con la espada también me ayudara a salir con Connie. Aunque no entiendo porque se fue así, fue raro. No puedo creer que le guste alguien ¿Quién será? Espero que no sea un tonto o se las verá conmigo.**

**Pov fin**

Amatista: Garnet ¿Sabes dónde está Steven y Perla?

Garnet: entrenando.

Amatista: Sabes, Perla ha estado extraña últimamente se distrae en las misiones y no me critica como antes. Crees que perlita...

Garnet: creo que no debes molestarla…tiene muchas cosas que pensar

Amatista: no dejas divertirme Garnet (gruñó)

Pov Amatista

Creo que es algo obvio lo que pasa, no puedo creerlo nuestra amiga perfecta le esté pasando esto. Aunque de hecho creo que tiene sentido, en los momentos más difíciles ella siempre estaba ahí, en sus ojos destellaba un cariño inmenso. Mmmm solo espero que no lo arruine, que se dé cuenta lo que comienza a sentir.

Garnet dijo que no la molestara y no lo haré, aunque Perla sea una aguafiestas creída, quiero que sea feliz. Mmmm un empujoncito de vez en cuando le caerá bien , claro que también será muy divertido y gracioso .

Pov fin

Amatista: rayos! Garnet lo había olvidado, en 3 semanas es el cumpleaños de Steven . debemos planear algo , más bien debemos preguntar a Perla si ya lo planeó.

Garnet: ya lo hizo, me conto los detalles.

Amatista: olvidaba que hablábamos de la señorita perfecta.

Garnet: primero…

**Pov Perla**

**Perla, Perla, Perla que gemas te sucede, son tantos sentimientos que no sabes cuál es el real y aunque lo supieras realmente estaría bien. Solo puedo en esos color chocolate que…**

**No , no , todo esta bien. Steven es Steven ,lo que ocurre que tantas misiones y entrenamiento están ocasionado que delire. solo debo descansar, mañana será otro día.**

* * *

**Les prometo hacerloo más interesante a la proxima , perdón jejej**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo xD gracias por sus reviews . intentare hacerlos un poco más largos , pero me gusta un poco intentar dejar un poco de suspenso jejeje es divertido **

* * *

**Pov Perla**

**Perla, Perla, Perla que gemas te sucede, son tantos sentimientos que no sabes cuál es el real y aunque lo supieras realmente estaría bien. Solo puedo en esos color chocolate que…**

**No , no , todo esta bien. Steven es Steven ,lo que ocurre que tantas misiones y entrenamiento están ocasionado que delire. solo debo descansar, mañana será otro día.**

En el entrenamiento…

Steven:¿ Perla estas bien ?

Perla: si, no te preocupes solo fue un rasguño. Lo esquive a tiempo (Sonriendo)

Steven: ¿Qué sucede? Te ves distraída

Perla: estoy bien, descansemos un momento( nerviosa)

Steven: si me parece buena idea

Perla: gracias Steven.

Steven: ¿Cómo es?

Perla: ¿Cómo es quién? ¿A qué te refieres?

Steven: pues ya sabes, el chico que te gusta. El que causa que te distraigas tanto

Perla : ¡Queeeé! Steven porqueee porque dices tantas locuras (sus mejillas no podían ser más azules)

Steven: mmm Perla… no obstaculices tus sentimientos

Perla: Steven ...

Steven: confía en mi ( toma su mano y las mira a los ojos)

Perla: es que, no sé que siento realmente

Steven: inténtalo, comienza con lo que sientes cuando estas con él.

Perla: está bien, cuando estoy cerca… siento como el tiempo se vuelve lento, pero a la vez muy rápido. El latido de mi corazón es cada vez más fuerte y aunque son demasiadas emociones mezcladas ... Me siento feliz. Al mirar sus ojos … ¡Basta! cambiemos de tema

Steven:¡Wow! Perla, creo que estas enamora…

Perla: Steven, quieres que te ayude con Connie.( con cierta tristeza en sus ojos)

Steven: cierto, casi lo olvido. (Sonriendo)

Perla: adelante cuéntame tu contrariedad.

Steven: Perla, ella es muy linda y me gusta mucho estar con ella.

Perla: ¿Pero?

Steven: me pongo muy muy muy muy nervioso y no puedo decirle lo que realmente siento.

Perla: solo se tú mismo

Steven: pero si no le gusto así.

Perla: seria la persona más tonta. Steven eres el ser más dulce que conozco, no debes preocuparte. ( con un tono cada vez más triste )

Steven: gracias eres la mejor , por eso es que debes ayudarme

Perla: te ayudare Steven . ahora dime ¿Qué le gusta?

Steven: mmm… creo que las películas y bailar. ¡Si eso es!

Perla : bueno mañana idearemos un plan. Es noche debemos irnos ya

Steven: si lo se , pero disfrutemos un poco más . Mira la luna se ve hermosa esta noche , ven recuéstate un momento.

Perla: es tarde

Steven: un momento

Perla: tan solo un minuto

Steven : eso es ... ¡mira! Una estrella fugaz ( toma su mano) ,pide un deseo .

Perla: ehh .. ¡Si!

Steven: sabes pedí que encontremos el amor , espero que se haga realidad

Perla: vayámonos Steven mañana será un largo día

Steven: claro , oye (le abraza fuertemente) muchas gracias Perla

Perla: (corazón se detuvo por un momento) De nada Steven

Steven: hasta mañana (sonriendo)

**Pov Perla**

**No puedo negarlo más , creo que me estoy enamorando de Steven . cuando miro esos enormes ojos marrones , lo que puedo ver es que estoy delante de la persona más dulce .Duele mi pecho , pero no quisiera que parara porque aunque puede doler , me siento inmensamente feliz a su lado.**

**debo decirle...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar sus reviews :) sigan dejando más reviews yo actualizare pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**holis aqui les dejo el nuevo cap :)**

* * *

**Pov Perla**

**No puedo negarlo más , creo que me estoy enamorando de Steven . cuando miro esos enormes ojos marrones , lo que puedo ver es que estoy delante de la persona más dulce .Duele mi pecho , pero no quisiera que parara porque aunque puede doler , me siento inmensamente feliz a su lado.**

**debo decirle...**

**¡¿qué pasa contigo?! ¡Es Steven! El hijo de Rose Quartz , que diría ella " que soy la peor crystal gem que pudo haber existido ". Debo olvidar esta locura y concentrarme en las misiones.**

_Una misión después :p …_

Amatista: holaa perlaaa ( con tono burlón)

Perla: ¿Por qué me miras asi?

Amatista: por nada, por nada

Perla: te comportas más inusual de lo normal

Amatista: en serio, crees que yo soy la que se comporta rara

Perla: sí, así es

Amatista: estas segura

Perla:¿qué tratas de decir?

Amatista: sabes solo existe una cosa que me agrada al hacer opalo.

Perla: ¿Qué?

Amatista: que puedo sentir y pensar lo mismo que tu

Perla: a quee quiieres lleegaar (mostrándose nerviosa)

Amatista: Perla… se tu secreto (susurrando en el oído)

Perla:noo se de quee hablas

Amatista: aunque me sorprendiste perlita , nunca imagine que sintieras algo tan intenso y dulce.

Perla: no tengo idea de lo que dices (riendo nerviosa)

Amatista: así que solo lo negaras.

Perla: dime amatista que caso tiene.

Amatista: ¿a qué le temes?

Perla: nos fusionamos ¿no?, lo sabes todo. A Steven le gusta Connie (sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse)

Amatista: si … también lo sé

Perla : me tengo que ir ( con lágrimas rodando en su mejilla)

Amatista: pero…

Perla: adiós

**Pov Amatista**

**Sabía que perla sentía algo por Steven, incluso antes de hacer ópalo. al hacer ópalo no solo nos conectamos físicamente , si no también espiritualmente. Compartimos hasta los más profundos miedos. **

**Hace algunos años Perla y yo formamos ópalo, porque Steven había sido devorado por una ave. Sentía la preocupación inmensa y el cariño que Perla sentía por Steven, pero esta vez fue diferente casi al instante sentí como invadió una sensación de calidez inmensa en mi corazón era algo tan dulce, puro y sincero no sé como explicarlo. También sentí el dolor que siente por saber que Steven siente algo por Connie, era algo tan intenso que aún lo siento en mi pecho.**

**Mi duda es ¿Steven siente algo por Perla? Se que le gusta Connie, pero he visto como mira a Perla tiene un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.**

**Fin pov**

Steven: hola amatista

Amatista: hola Steven

Steven: oye has visto a Perla

Amatista: acaba de irse , debe estar en la playa

Steven : gracias , iré a buscarla ( sonriendo)

Amatista: ¡espera! Perla esta un poco … sensible , creo que debes dejarla sola un momento

Steven: ¡¿Por qué?! ¿qué sucede? ( preocupado)

Amatista: a veces hasta la señorita perfección necesita un momento a solos.

Steven: lo siento debo ver que le sucede

Amatista: espera ( tomándolo del brazo), necesito preguntarte …

* * *

**Espero que les guste, trato de aprovechar el puente :) dejen sus reviews y si les gusta mucho compartan ;)**


End file.
